


Pressing Issues

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Making Out, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel and Legolas share a glass of wine and some time together at one of Thranduil's parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressing Issues

She had expected two glasses and only got one. Legolas held it out to her, his other hand completely empty. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled the two together; she was all but sitting on his lap.

"Legolas!" She pushed him away. "What if your father sees?"

He chuckled. "Are you sure that you have not drank anything yet? You are sounding completely different from usual. Since when do you care for my father's opinions, especially when it concerns the two of us?"

Tauriel rolled her eyes, then sat next to him again, placing a hand on his knee. "I have found your point. Besides, he is probably drunk already. Galion was ordered to bring only the best wine for tonight." She took the glass, taking a small sip. The red liquid was slightly better than what she usually drank, though she was rather biased. Wine had never been one of her favorite drinks. "What are we celebrating for again?"

Legolas chuckled. "I cannot remember." He leaned in closer to her, their faces only inches apart. "Do not sound so stressed; you should be happy tonight."

She sighed. "If you insist, my prince."

He chuckled, then leaned into her neck. He began to gently kiss it, his hands working into her hair. They had never done this out in the open for others to see before. There had been other places: empty rooms of the royal wing of the Mirkwood palace, dark places in the forest (if they did not mind stepping over the bodies of recently killed spiders), and in weapon storage rooms.

Looking around the room, she noticed others were doing the same. There was no privacy at these kinds of parties. They could easily sneak off to either of their rooms, but Tauriel found herself unable to work up the energy. This table was good enough.

Legolas pulled himself away from her neck, then went back to drinking his cup of wine.

Using her thumb, she began to rub circles in her knee. The king was nowhere in sight; why even worry about him? Besides, what was the point in keeping a secret that everyone already knew? Not just anyone would follow her to face a gang of thirty orcs; nor would just any elf go with her into battle.

A shiver ran up her spine; she had promised herself to not think of that.

The moment that Legolas put the glass down, she leaned forward and met his lips with her own. Both arms pulled her forward, and she coaxed his lips open, allowing their tongues to meet. Thranduil could watch the entire thing and the two would not care in the slightest.

The two pulled away. Tauriel's face was red and covered in sweat, but she was thrilled. Legolas was grinning.

"That wine makes your lips taste sweet." Tauriel leaned in, brushing her lips with his own. She wanted another taste.


End file.
